Here With You
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: Sequel to Underneath the Moonlight. The story continues with Loki and Jane along with the others in Asgard. Mysteries are found and nothing is for certain.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the sequel to _Underneath the Moonlight _some of you have been waiting for! However, not just one, but **two** chapters to start it off! :D

_(In truth though, I wrote up one long one that was thirty one pages and decided to split the two and POST the two of them at once after some thinking of what wordonawing told me about breaking it up and, since I don't like keeping anyone waiting when I have something finished to post up, I decided "how about in the middle, post it in splits :D")_

If you haven't read _Underneath the Moonlight, _you might want to. In fact, you'll be a little lost but not entirely. (Even if it's rated M, there are no graphic details. Just foreplay.)

This has been beta read by wordonawing, thanks so much for the help again wing~! -hugs- ^^

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns the characters, I just write fanfiction without making a profit.

* * *

**HERE WITH YOU  
**- Chapter One -

* * *

The celebration that was held a week after the coronation and wedding ceremony was huge. Loki and Jane had danced through the entire night until the late morning along with Thor, Sif, Darcy, and The Warriors Three. Even Jane and Darcy danced together while Erik took his turn with Jane. Thor kept drinking goblets of wine, splashing some on his friends before Loki flicked a goblet up to splash wine on Thor's face.

Erik and Dracy stayed in Asgard to keep Jane company and was given permission to and from Asgard in the future. Jane had appreciated their company while she was taught on what to do. While it frightened her, it also kept her focused on something to do. More so now that she had the backup of SHIELD and her husband when she presented in Midgard several weeks ago after the celebration in Asgard. Loki had helped her too, which allowed her to be with him even more. She even had the chance to bond with Sif and Frigga some more, despite doing so during the preparations for the wedding ceremony.

...ooo...  
_One month later__  
_

The sun shone brightly in Asgard, causing rays of light to shoot through some of the clouds that were sailing over the castle. The light rays made the golden castle shimmer magnificently as activity started in the kingdom. Horses in the stable were fed and cared for as the guards patrolled and stood to attention in their posts. Servants were bustling to do their morning chores getting ready for a new day: the very day after Asgard welcomed their two Kings and their wives, the Queens.

As the rays of the sun shone brightly inside the large window, Jane shifted away from the glaring light with a little groan. She turned right into Loki's chest that was clothed slightly with the soft robes of the Stalg. Jane smiled when she felt Loki's arm pulling her closer as he moved his head down on the pillow.

"We should get up," Jane suggested tiredly.

Loki let out an amused "hm" with his eyes closed. "Doesn't mean we will."

"We have duties now."

"Yes, and we are fulfilling one of those _duties_ right now."

Jane was a bit slow since she was still tired but she got what he meant. She laughed softly and opened her eyes, seeing Loki gazing down at her with a sly grin. Then, Loki moved down to kiss her gently as he always did. Jane kissed him back with a sigh mixed with a moan.

When he pulled away, she shifted her legs as she turned around to get up but Loki kept her back. Jane tried to get out a few times, but it was no use. "Loki," she said with a little laugh. "Let go."

Loki moved to sit up and pulled her into his lap, kissing her again as her feet tangled with the dark green sheets. Jane grasped his shoulders as they kissed longer this time before moving her right hand to cup the back of his head. She breathed against him as they pushed each other, kissing one another intimately.

Jane moved her hand into the robe, pushing it open as she felt Loki's hand caress up her thigh to her waist underneath the gray t-shirt she was wearing. Her breaths were hard as they touched each other, caressing and exploring each other's bodies as if it was the first time. Her hand roamed over the skin underneath his left pectoral, feeling his muscles react as he let out a groan in response.

Memories of the time they would share a night together at the beach formed into her head, causing her to remember how different their relationship was. What started off as mere seduction became something far more. Jane moved her hands around him, embracing him as she pulled away to break the kiss.

She looked up into his eyes that gazed lovingly down at her with a grin on his face. Jane smiled back up at him. "Awake yet?"

"I'm afraid not," he said softly in a deep tone.

Jane's smile became wider as she laughed. "You seem awake to me."

"Not completely awake," Loki said as he leaned down to her, but Jane moved her head back and giggled when he tried to kiss her again. Her hand came up to land on his mouth when he got nearer and she pushed him playfully away.

Loki immediately came back and instead went to her neck, giving her a playful bite that caused Jane to yelp out in surprise. "Loki!" Jane grasped his hair as she tried to pull his head away to stop him ravishing her neck. He sucked on the skin and bit down on it as Jane squirmed and laughed. With a last nip and kiss, Loki pulled away from her neck and put his mouth near hers as he gazed down at her with amusement and a little grin.

"You left me a hickey, didn't you," asked Jane in a whisper, playfully being angry.

Loki just chuckled and looked down at her lips. "Now why would I do such a thing?"

His voice did wonders again to Jane that she had to take in a huge breath to regain herself. Loki's smile widened, knowing full well what his voice did to her.

"Because, you like to cause me trouble," replied Jane as she started to move off of his lap but in doing so, she almost slipped off the bed backwards if it weren't for Loki's quick reflex.

"_That_ was not my doing," chuckled Loki as he tried to stifle his laughter and pulled her back onto the bed.

A knock was heard and the two of them looked at the door. "Breakfast is ready, Your Majesties," announced the servant behind the door.

"Yes, we shall be right down," said Loki.

The servant left and Jane slid off of the bed correctly this time. She had to put on a robe and really didn't mind it since they were very comfortable. The one she was going to wear today had been a gift from Frigga and it was beautiful. It was a dark gray robe with green and blue embroidery of a floral pattern.

Loki stripped off his bathrobe that he had worn for bed and had his armor appear with all the pieces put into place. He didn't need to wear the golden plates nor the helmet.

He looked over at Jane who was fixing up her robe to make it neat as she brushed her hair. The robes didn't hug her figure as the others did but she still looked absolutely beautiful in them - even from behind. Loki walked up behind her, his reflection showing in the tall and wide mirror.

"I want to keep my hair down," commented Jane when she saw him.

Loki glanced down and brought up his right hand to run it through her soft, long hair. "Yes, there is no need for you to put it up." He gave her a little playful tug and let go of the lock of hair, smiling at her in the mirror as he continued. "In fact, you should never put it up."

"I never liked it up," admitted Jane. "I always had it free." She never had to style it either since her hair was naturally wavy. She put her brush down near the ice sculpture that Loki had made for her the day before they got married and became husband and wife.

She looked at the sculpture as Loki walked behind her again but this time, he put his arms around her midsection.

"Remembering that time?" asked Loki as he spoke into her ear.

"Yes." It had felt so wrong at that time, but she had looked forward it after they shared night after night with each other on the beach. But, it also became the place where Loki realized that he had to take back the cube to Asgard himself and gave Jane a kiss so different from the ones before.

They stood there, looking at the ice sculpture as it gleamed from the little light the sun's rays were throwing into the room. It hadn't melted at all and it couldn't.

"I never would have thought those moments would lead here," whispered Loki as he held her gently.

Jane smiled as she turned her head to look at him. Loki moved his head back a little so that she wouldn't smack into him. Immediately he dipped down and kissed her again, stealing another from her. Jane's breath trembled when they pulled away since she was still affected by his kisses that made her feel alive and loved. They made her very happy.

She turned herself around and embraced him. Loki encircled her with his arms to hug her back, putting his chin on her head as he closed his eyes. Jane rubbed his back, smiling when Loki responded with a kiss on her head and pulled her tighter to him.

Jane loved being held by Loki. She now understood what all those women had talked about being safe. However, to think that in a world with magic would be irresponsible.

She wondered if Frigga might show her how to wield the sword...

"Lost in thought, Jane?" Jane looked up and saw Loki smiling down at her.

"Just wondering if your mother could...teach me how to... Well, I know I can't always depend on you to be there with your duties so, I think, Frigga could teach me how to fight with a sword." Jane started to run her hand inside one of his dagger holders near his hip area and tugged one out. "And...if you're free, maybe you could teach me how-"

Loki took the dagger from her hand and threw it behind him swiftly, causing it to create a sharp hiss as it embedded easily into the stone wall. He kissed her a bit roughly but Jane could tell he was happy with her idea.

"It's a fantastic idea," said Loki as he pulled away.

Jane smiled, feeling relieved since she feared that he would say no. Now she felt terrible for even thinking he would say no.

Loki grinned down at her. "Now let us go before they come back here." As Jane took his arm, Loki used his magic to bring back the dagger into his hand and shoved it inside the other holder hidden in his armor.

As they headed out of the room and down to the dining hall, servants and maids bowed, bidding them good morning. Jane wished each one a good morning, causing Loki to smile. He hadn't smiled so much in his lifetime than now. Jane made his days happier than before. Loki moved his hand down to take hers hand and brought it up to kiss her knuckles.

Jane smiled at him as she squeezed his hand, stepping down the stairs along with him to the lower level.

Another servant bowed to them in greeting just as they reached the bottom of the spiral staircase. Jane bowed back with her own greeting with a smile. Loki just nodded as he guided Jane to the dining hall.

Just as they walked into the dining area, someone called out to Loki. "Sire!"

Loki halted and turned halfway to glance behind him at the one who called out just as those in the hall fell silent to. He recognized the immortal as a messenger and he was running towards Loki with haste. "What news do you bring?" he asked immediately with a serious expression.

The messenger slowed down to catch his breath. "It's...the...ah, the Frost Giants sire-"

"What do they want?" boomed Thor as he came up beside Loki with Sif right next to him.

"They have requested an audience with you, your majesties. They wish to make peace with Asgard," explained the messenger.

Loki remembered what he had done to the realm with the BiFrost, but something didn't sound right. He glanced at Thor, who was also staring at him, waiting for his response. Then, he felt a gentle hand placed on his arm and glanced down. It was Jane's.

"They are very impatient too, your majesties. They wish to see you all immediately and only you along with your wives. No one else may go."

"Sif," questioned Thor as he looked down at her. He didn't need to say anymore since she nodded with a smile.

Loki looked up at Jane's face. "Jane, you-"

"I'm going," said Jane sternly as she squeezed his arm. "Even though I have no fighting experience right now, I am-"

"Yes, yes," interrupted Loki in amusement with a smile. "I wasn't going to tell you to stay behind. I was going to tell you to put something warm on."

"Oh." Jane blushed a little for her assumption. She was glad though that he wasn't going to order her to stay.

"Besides, you would go even if I said for you not to," added Loki as he guided her to the large armory located near the entrance. It was filled with all types of weapons and armors, but the one that Loki went to was a lightweight fur armor on the left wall.

As Jane took off her top part of her dress robe, Loki took the fur armor off of the holder and helped Jane into it. It clasped around her body, but it wasn't too tight since she would need to be able to move. Jane tested it by moving her arms and bringing up her legs one by one. "Fits good," commented Jane as she peted the furs on her armor while Loki tied the thick strings that she couldn't reach to keep the armor in place.

When they were all set, Loki, Jane, Thor, and Sif headed to the BiFrost on horseback. Heimdall immediately jabbed his sword to activate the dome and shot out the Kings and Queens to Jotunheim.

Loki made sure to catch Jane again as they slammed into thick ice with snow spraying out from the impact of the bridge.

Most of the ruins were gone, thanks to what Loki did, but there were still structures left here and there.

Loki took the lead with Jane behind him as Thor and Sif guarded the rear. Jane couldn't help but look around, understanding why Loki told her to put on something warm. It was freezing despite the lack of wind. Loki's cape shimmered behind his back as they came near the Giants that were expecting them.

Thor came up on Loki's side with Sif beside him while Jane went to the other side of Loki.

It was the first time Jane had seen a Frost Giant, besides Loki of course. They were large and very muscular, their skin was the same blue that Loki had.

"We ask you here for we have a request to make," said one of the males in a deep and rough voice. "We have no King to rule over us and we must have one or our home will be in ruin soon if there is no order. It must be someone of the bloodline of the last King since his mate has been gone for many years."

"Was the talk of peace a lure?" asked Thor as he gripped Mjolnir tight.

"No, it was not."

"Then why say that you asked us to come here for a request? Our messenger told us that you wished to make peace and didn't mention this request."

"We made it clear to your messenger. We know that Laufey's son did not die in the Temple, that he was abandoned in, and that means one thing: The son was stolen by one of you Asgardians and we must-"

"Why not allow another to take reign?" asked Thor.

"We will not break tradition of what has been done for so long."

"Then break it," Loki said.

"Or, allow me," spoke out an unknown female voice. Everyone turned to look at her, watching her walk up to them. "I will take place in the throne while you may leave the past King's son in Asgard."

"Who are you?" demanded the Frost Giant.

The woman stopped walking and was silent for a moment as if contemplating whether she should say who she was. "I am an Asgardian, but I did not come with the four behind me. I have been stuck here in Jotunheim for the past centuries."

"A Goddess," said Sif. "But why would..."

"You said that Laufey's mate had been gone for many years, did you not?" asked the Goddess.

"Yes," replied the giant in a harsh voice.

"Until now," announced the Goddess. Before everyone else could react, she continued. "I was trapped in the Temple the past years until today. Whatever held me in the Temple is gone and I can now go back to Asgard or..." The Goddess turned to look at Loki. "Take my son's place instead for the throne."

"What...?" whispered Loki, showing surprise and sadness. Jane put a comforting hand on his back and one on his arm, rubbing his back a bit to offer more comfort.

"Show the proof," demanded the other male Frost Giant.

The Goddess's armor became smokey around her shoulder area to show a dark purple mark that was near her collarbone. It was jagged and was a horrible scar, but it was proof that she was Laufey's since he was far more vicious than any of them when mating.

"Then it is done," announced the Giant who spoke before. "You will rule Jotunheim."

The Goddess nodded at the Giant as her armor became solid once more back into place.

"You...are...my mother?" Loki's voice wavered just a bit.

"I am," replied the Goddess softly as she turned to face him with a small smile that softened her sea-green eyes.

"Why," Loki asked. "Why did you..."

"It was many, many years ago. I was trapped when I came here to deliver a message and was forced to mate with that terrible King. If it weren't for my powers, my fellow Asgardians at the time would notice that I was pregnant. When you were born, I had to take you back here."

The Goddess took in a shaky breath to regain her composure. "However, that vile King thought you weak since you were too small and wished to kill you. I tried to escape, and when I was cornered in the Temple, I made the roof collapse. But, what I didn't expect was there to be other giants behind me."

Her voice started to become hard and emotional. "They pulled you away from my arms and just when I thought they would kill you, that...cruel and vicious King decided to do something worse: Forcing me watch you die as I was trapped below a level behind unknown magic." Tears slipped out of the corner of the Goddess' left eye, causing her to wipe them. "You cried...and I couldn't... I couldn't do anything," she continued as she let out a sob and a loud sniff.

Jane wiped her own tears on Loki's left arm as she gripped it tightly. Loki was biting his teeth together so hard to control himself as he felt Thor's hand squeeze his shoulder like he had done before when he came back to Asgard. Sif was shaking her head in horror and wiped her own set of tears quickly.

"Then, Odin came two days later after the battle but I couldn't see him. I only heard him. When I heard you stop crying, I dreaded that you were slain. Thankfully, that wasn't the case because Odin was talking to you very gently."

"Why did you let him take me?" Loki finally asked, trying to not let his voice waver again.

"I couldn't do anything to stop him. I couldn't save you so either way, I had no choice."

"He fed me lies," hissed Loki. "He told me of the tales of the Frost Giants - all that time I was-"

"You lived," interrupted the Goddess. "And despite those tales of the Frost Giants, that doesn't mean all are vicious. You have those behind me who are not like them and, you are one too." The Goddess made an elegant gesture with her left hand to the Frost Giants behind her who were waiting patiently. "Just because you're different or have an appearance that others may claim "monstrous", it's only up to _you_ alone to become that way."

"She's right, Loki," Jane said softly. Loki glanced down at her as he took in a breath and let it out.

When he turned his attention back to the Goddess, the Goddess smiled. It was a genuine smile with a hint of dimples and her motherly love shown in her entire face but mostly her eyes that were still glassy from tears.

"What makes me happy though is that Odin kept the name that I gave you." The Goddess couldn't help but laugh a little at the shocked expressions the four of them wore. "I didn't think my own voice would work so I sent in a little illusion of my voice to whisper your name to Odin. It would also seem like the wind spoke to him."

"You...named me?" Loki had spoken his question in such a low voice that even Jane and Thor had trouble hearing it.

"You're my son, Loki. Of course I named you." The Goddess couldn't stop two more tears escaping from her eyes and quickly wiped them away.

Loki couldn't believe it. Was he dreaming? He had to be! Here was his...real mother that was going to take the throne for him. She loved him despite being forced to have him, gave him a name, and was...his real mother!

He had always wondered how he could make snakes and fire appear when Odin and Frigga had no powers like his own. It was because of his real mother's magic!

Lokii gripped Jane's hand tight, not even realizing that Jane was holding it until then, as he continued to look at his mother.

Her armor was old-fashioned, yet she had made it appear as if it were made out of smoke just moments before. The more he thought about it, he realized that the armor became chipped and showed the scrapes. Even the bronze color of her armor had dulled to a dark color that almost seemed black. The long silver cloth acting as a long skirt and a cape all at once was torn here and there, just like her arm guards, while her gloves were still intact.

It was as if she were the walking dead born anew.

The Goddess turned to the giants behind her, allowing Loki and the others to see the back of her armor. Part of it underneath her left shoulder was chipped too, and as the wind blew the cloth, her pants were revealed to be actually leather with a hint of red.

Dried blood.

"Please, go on ahead," the Goddess said softly. "I will meet up with you all."

The giants nodded and did so without question and when they were finally out of earshot, The Goddess turned back to them.

"I won't have much time to speak since they will need me there to help them. And, as much as they were kind enough to wait during my explanation, and now, their patience has a limit."

"What sort of magic kept you away from Loki?" asked Thor. "Frost Giants don't use any other sort of magic."

The Goddess smiled softly once more. "That I do not know either myself. It seems what we know of them isn't entirely true. I was very shocked when I found myself unable to get out."

"So it was a timed spell," commented Sif.

"It also seems like they cannot use it unless in their own realm," continued Jane who was also thinking about it.

The Goddess nodded, "That is what I thought as well."

"How long have you been trapped?" asked Loki this time without a shaky tone.

"A very long time that I've also forgotten my name," admitted the Goddess sadly.

Jane tried hard to think of the times she studied Norse mythology. A Goddess that could create illusions... Her mind went through all the information as the Goddess was asked another question.

"Did you leave any family behind?" asked Sif.

The Goddess thought for a moment, trying to remember. "I'm afraid I don't recall but, I'm sure there are others in Asgard who will remember me. Anything else?"

"Yes," started Loki. "Why are you doing this?"

She looked at him sadly, but also happy at the same time just like a mother who was watching her son go off on some adventure. "I wish to help you, Loki-"

Loki shook his head slightly. "You don't have to."

"Indeed, I don't, but I wish to." His mother started to walk to him slowly in the snow. "I'm not forcing myself to rule in place for you nor for the Frost Giant's tradition." She stopped when she was three feet away from him. "In part of helping you, I also wish to help them. Even though I can create illusions, that is merely a talent of what I can do best. I can help them rebuild by using magic and can also help them in confrontations. As you may know, a ruler needs to keep a calm mind."

Jane couldn't help but smile, long ago giving up to figure out who the Goddess was since she couldn't concentrate.

Loki stared at his mother as her words sunk in. In truth, he was surprised that she wanted to do this. Not just for him, but for the Frost Giants too.

Sighing, he nodded at her. "Very well then. As you wish..., mother."

His mother's entire expression changed to a genuine smile, her eyes becoming glassy again. "Oh...Loki," she whispered. "My son," she cried softly as she went up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a motherly embrace that was so familiar.

It was as if she hugged him every day the past years and had never been trapped in Jotunheim.

Loki moved his arms around her to embrace her back tightly, tears falling from the corner of his eyes as she wiped her own on the armor covering his shoulder.

Jane, Thor, and Sif looked on with happy wet cheeks. Jane especially since she knew how much Loki hated his Frost Giant side, and to see his mother still love him and didn't abandon him, like Loki had thought, was unexplainable.

"You've grown so much," mumbled the Goddess as she cried softly into his shoulder. It was so good to hold him again and she was very happy that he was alive. "I wish I could have been there," she whispered, her words muffled from his armor.

Loki couldn't stop himself and gave her a very tight hug as more tears came down his cheeks and landed on her hair.

They stayed like that as mother and son hugging and each other until the tears stopped and they regained themselves after several minutes. His mother pulled away, wiping her eyes with her fingers while Loki did the same as quickly as he could, not wanting her to see them.

However, something was nipping in wonder in his mind that he had to ask her something. "If...you hadn't been trapped and went back to Asgard and raised me..." He paused for a moment as he looked at her closely. "Would you have...told me that I was a Frost Giant?"

"Of course I would," she said without hesitation and was surprised he asked her that. "It's part of you, just as being a God. And, as I said, Loki, it's up to you how to act." She narrowed her eyes, puzzled. "Why do you ask such a thing?"

Thor looked down at the snow, knowing what was coming before looking at Sif who was looking up at in worry. He hadn't told her the entire story and yet, she didn't seem to care since she grew up with the two brothers in the past.

Loki explained to his mother what Odin had done and as he did, she was shocked and quite angry too.

"Oh that...that..!" The Goddess calmed herself down but she really wanted to go to Asgard right now and - She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'll save that for another visit," she said strictly in a tone that Loki used a lot that it caused Jane to giggle. "I would never hide the fact that you are a Frost Giant, Loki. While it may have protected you from the truth, I find that route even more painful but, as it seems..." Her attention turned to Jane and smiled slowly at her. "It resulted quite nicely."

Loki glanced down at Jane, seeing her flush in embarrassment. "Yes...it did."

"It's strange what our paths leads, doesn't it," asked the Goddess with a twinkle in her eye.

Thor laughed and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You definitely got her mischievous side, brother."

Loki's mother smiled widely as she looked at her son. "Harmless, I hope?"

"Just a bit of fun," countered Loki with a wink.

"Says the tiger to the antelope," she replied with a lifted eyebrow before giving a wink of her own.

Jane couldn't stop her laughter, Thor booming with his own while Sif also joined in. Loki, however, was smiling widely as he chuckled.

"I better be on my way," the Goddess said as her laughter started to die down. "I've been making them wait too long." She turned her attention solely on Loki. "Try not to cause too much trouble, my son."

Loki chuckled. "Farewell, mother. Until we meet again."

She nodded and turned, her long cloth swaying behind her gently as she stepped through the snow to walk away. She stopped when she was halfway out of their view and looked back. With her right hand, she waved and as she did, the ruins around them started to rebuild themselves back together.

The ice blocks clicked back into place while the stone and ground seemed to put itself back together like puzzles until the area was completely rebuilt of gleaming ice structures. It seemed to be an entrance to the realm with a frozen fountain in the middle.

The four of them looked in amazement, and when Loki looked back to where his mother was, she was already gone.

Loki put an arm around Jane's waist and started to lead her back to the wide cliff they had landed upon. Thor and Sif followed them and with a call to Heimdall, they were sucked back into the shaft of light.

When they appeared inside the dome, Heimdall pulled out the sword that acted as a key to stop the BiFrost. He had watched and heard the entire thing.

"Brother," said Sif as she came closer to Heimdall as he walked out of the dome. "Do you know of that Goddess?"

"I do not," replied Heimdall as the others walked passed him and stopped to turn and look at him. "Odin may know of her."

Jane's stomach growled, making her shift and flush a little bit awkwardly. She put her hands on her stomach.

Loki chuckled, as did Thor and Sif but Heimdall didn't crack a smile.

"Sorry," apologized Jane with a sheepish smile.

"You and Loki can go ahead," started Sif. "We'll go ask Odin."

Jane looked up at Loki in question, wondering if he wanted to go with them.

Loki did think about it, but he wished to break his fast with Jane. "Come," he said with a small grin as he pushed her gently.

Jane smiled brightly at him and gave Thor, Sif, and Heimdall a farewell nod and walked with Loki across the rainbow bridge.

"I'm sure you're really happy that you found out about your mother," Jane finally said as they continued to walk.

Loki seemed to think about it for a while before nodding slowly. "Yes, despite... I never thought..."

Jane squeezed his arm, causing him to glance down at her seeing her smile. "I know," she whispered. She just seemed to know exactly what he was thinking and how he felt and that made Loki really happy.

When they passed the gate and into the castle, Loki led her to the armory room again and took off her armor. As she put on the outer robe that she had left in the room earlier, Loki pushed her gently behind a stack of horse armor and kissed her.

It took Jane completely by surprise that she gasped out, trying to breathe before Loki claimed her lips softly. He coaxed hers with care and even though it was a gentle kiss, Jane felt all the emotion Loki was putting into it.

"Thank you for being there," he whispered with a smile as he broke the kiss, telling her himself of how he was feeling.

Jane smiled back at him and gave him a kiss of her own, hugging him tightly. Loki groaned as she kissed and nipped on his lips while her hand moved up and down gently on his back.

A stomach growl made her pause and smile sheepishly when they pulled apart.

Loki chuckled softly and started to lead her out of the armory room with his arm around her waist.

"I forgot all about breakfast," giggled Jane as they headed into the hallway.

"Yes." Loki couldn't stop smiling widely. She always made him laugh. "A fact that makes your stomach quite upset."

When they got the dining hall, Darcy and Erik waved to Jane when she and Loki walked in. She smiled at them and waved back as Loki led her to them. Jane drew away from Loki to hug Darcy and Erik and joined them on the table. Loki sat down to Jane's right, causing her to put her hand in his hand and squeezed it. His ring glowed a bit and warmed up their hands.

They ate with one hand while they kept their hands together and sometimes, Loki would have a bit of fun by tugging her to him or nudging her leg with his own. Instead of getting upset, Jane laughed and tugged or nudged him back.

When they finished breakfast a while later, thanks to Loki teasing Jane, Loki guided Jane outside with him after Jane talked to Darcy and Erik more for a bit. They left her friends in the castle as they stepped outside into the courtyard, the gleaming architecture was still amazing to Jane despite how much she'd seen it.

"Remember that I would say that we would go to the mountain to see the Stalg?" Loki gestured with his head a little as they walked closer to the castle's gate to the countryside that had the large mountain in the distance across the ocean.

Jane looked at him, surprise and excitement dancing in her hazel eyes. "We're going?"

Loki laughed at her reaction and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he squeezed her hand that he was holding. "Yes, if you don't mind flying."

Jane gave him a look that caused him to chuckle again. "Of course I don't mind flying," she replied with a smile and gave him a playful nudge. "What are we going to use to fly?"

"You'll see," he said winking, teasing her once again. He so loved to tease her.

"A surprise, is it?"

"You could say that."

"Loki, Jane!" It was no mistake whose booming voice that was.

Loki and Jane turned to look behind them, seeing Thor and Sif coming up to them.

"I've asked Mother who that Goddess was," breathed Thor since he had been searching for Loki everywhere. "She's Arylia, thought to be dead when she went to Jotunheim, and is as she says: The Goddess of Illusions."

"She isn't even in the books," muttered Jane but Loki heard her.

"Mother also told me that she was extremely skilled with swords and was the one to teach them to our mother."

"That makes your mother a very old Goddess, Loki," chimed in Sif. "It makes sense since her armor was very old and why she's forgotten who she was."

Loki was speechless with a surprise expression across his face.

Jane, on the other hand, was curious. "Does Frigga know if she ever went to Midgard?"

"She did," spoke Frigga softly behind Thor and Sif, causing them to turn to look at her. "Though not as often as the others. She preferred to stay low and blend in with the mortals in Midgard since, during those times, Frost Giants would appear very often. The cape that you probably all saw showed her status as one of the first female guards here in Asgard. Very serious in her work, yet...could cause trouble at times." Frigga glanced at Loki with a smile, causing him to smile.

"Yes, she has admitted that," replied Loki, not being able to keep an amused laugh at bay.

"Thor and Sif told me that she took the throne in place for you," continued Frigga. "That sounds exactly what she would do since, given to what they told me, she cares for you deeply."

Loki started to shift as if he was uncomfortable with the subject. Jane looked up at him and squeezed his hand so that his ring would react with a comforting warmth. "Yes...that is-" Loki clenched his teeth to halt his emotions. " - what she had said." Loki thought his mother was forcing herself to take the throne at first, but now he understood why she had taken the throne.

It was her responsibility and she wanted to help him because she _loved_ him.

Frigga gave him a knowing look matched with a smile. Despite not being his real mother, she was still a mother to him and knew exactly what went on his mind for she had raised him as her own.

Loki found himself again in the same mood when she hugged him that one day while they were getting ready for the wedding ceremony and coronation. He didn't even bother to hide it in front of Thor and Sif either.

Jane rubbed her free hand up his arm to comfort him as she gazed up at him softly with a smile.

Frigga took her leave when she saw Loki glance down at Jane softly with a lost look in his eyes. Thor and Sif, sensing the situation as well, left quietly with Frigga.

"It's okay," whispered Jane as she continued to rub his arm like she had done the night she confessed to him. The lost look in his eyes broke her heart. Jane moved to be nearer Loki and gave him a soft hug. She felt him embrace her back roughly but it didn't hurt her since she knew how much he needed someone to be there for him to offer him comfort.

"Jane," he whispered, as he put his nose against her head, so quietly that Jane thought she had imagined it.

"Shh," she said gently as she rubbed up her hands on his back. The action triggered the memory of when he appeared in her trailer in Midgardian clothing. She felt something wet hit her ear and part of her collarbone and knew that Loki was silently crying once more. Jane continued to rub his back slowly, knowing that it calmed him down. It was something that her own mother had done when Jane was upset or couldn't sleep. Just something about it seemed relaxing and calm like a wave in the sea.

Loki didn't cry often since he had never felt such strong emotions that weren't jealousy and anger before. He hugged Jane tighter just before he started to pull his head away slowly. Jane was looking at him with that same smile as before.

Jane reached up to wipe the tears on his cheeks gently, wiping the tracks that the ones before left. "There you go. It's always good to let it out."

Loki couldn't help himself and hugged her tightly again as if she would disappear. "Jane, you're..." He had no idea how to describe her but he knew that without her, he wouldn't be completely happy. It was far better than what he had been feeling before when he was shoved into Thor's shadow.

He pushed those memories away and kissed Jane's cheek before kissing her on the lips.

Jane breathed in hard through her nose at the intensity of the kiss and not because it was rough, but because of how much feeling Loki put into it. Despite his usual kisses, he still had these rare ones when he was completely raw with emotion that made her want to cry.

She moved her lips over his own, giving him a nibble and a bite when he started to get rough with her. It caused Loki to chuckle,giving her a searing kiss that made her moan. To get back at him, and to show her feelings, Jane kissed him completely, working his lips with her own. Jane felt him breath hard into her mouth, watching him open his eyes slowly.

Ever since she had seen his eyes close up, she had noticed that his eyes were like a universe with greens and a hint of red. They were so beautiful that she couldn't help but stare into them again as if she were stargazing.

Loki moved forward slowly to kiss her gently with half-lidded eyes before breaking it to put his head against her own. The air from his mouth tickled her lips and she smiled at him. Some strands of his hair fell on her cheek as well but she paid no mind to it. All she could do was look into his eyes still.

"Shall we get some rest for tomorrow's trip?" Loki's voice was like a whisper yet it was still smooth as silk that it made her shift in response in excitement. Loki chuckled, seeing how his voice still affected her even now. "Or shall we be joined together in bed once more?"

Jane smiled wider at him and leaned against him, pressing herself onto him. Loki's eyes started to become red from her teasing actions. "I did say I want to have a family with you, Loki," she whispered. She watched how his eyes softened and became greener. "Speechless?" Jane couldn't help but tease him. He had really become quite a bad influence on her.

"You will be speechless soon yourself, dear Jane," he said darkly with a little laugh. Jane smiled while laughing and pulled him roughly to claim his lips. She moved her mouth over his quite hard, surprising Loki a little before he started to control the kiss with his own rough kisses. When Jane pulled away to catch her breath, her lips tingled as she licked them.

Loki watched the movement her tongue made, seducing him even further that he couldn't stop himself putting his arms around her waist to lift her up eye level with him. He kissed her immediately and held her up with no problem.

Jane put her hands up on his shoulders, and as the kiss deepened again, her hands went onto his back. She started to move her upper body against him as she got more into the sensual kiss, causing Loki to take in a hitched breath mixed with a moan.

The rare sound caused Jane to smile against his lips and Loki responded with his own against hers.

"What was that about making me speechless?" she whispered against his lips.

Loki's smile grew against her lips before he laughed softly. "You will soon learn why tempting me is not a good plan."

Jane opened her eyes to look into his own. "So far, it hasn't gotten me into trouble," she replied as her smile grew wider.

"It will soon," explained Loki in a husky tone. Not wanting to wait any longer, he teleported them to their room. He made the fireplace burn with life of his own fire as he adjusted Jane in a bridal style in his arms to easily carry her to the bed.

Jane had never been carried like this before by him. She reached up and caressed his cheeks and jawline slowly. Loki leaned into the caress a little and when he got near the bed, he didn't expect Jane to start kissing his neck hotly.

She had no idea what came over her but it was fun to kiss him, feeling and hearing him react.

Loki moved his head in pleasure as he tried to focus holding her up as she put all her weight on his shoulders. He had to put a hand over her butt as his right hand came up to push her gently off of his neck.

Jane hadn't realized she had sucked and nipped on the skin until she looked at the area she kissed. She had just put a hickey on Loki! Covering her mouth with her left hand, she laughed while shaking her head. "I.. I can't believe I just-" She had to pause to let out a series of laughter. "I made a mark on your - neck."

"You are very possessive," teased Loki.

Jane's laughter deepened and got louder. She took gasps of air and leaned her head against him as her body racked with giggles.

"Breathe, my dear Jane." Loki couldn't even stop his own amusement. "It would not be easy to explain that you died of laughter to the others."

It didn't help since Jane laughed harder and started to cough in between. Loki set her down on the bed and leaned against the post, chuckling as he crossed his arms to wait for her to calm down.

He made sure to stay quiet and sure enough, Jane eventually calmed down.

"I'm so sorry," giggled Jane as she glanced up at him.

"Oh, don't be. I haven't heard such laughter before."

Jane blinked, surprised at his statement. "Really?"

"Well, considering that I lived here in Asgard, not many have a sense of humor."

"Yes, but I bet you didn't give anyone a hickey for a prank."

Loki chuckled, flashing his teeth as he smiled down at her. "That is true." He pushed off the bedpost as his armor shimmered away to his robes. "Now, we need to get some rest for tomorrow."

Remembering about the chance of seeing the Stalg, Jane leaned up in excitement and slid off the bed to take off her robes to put on her simple pajama shirt. When she was done, she turned around and got onto the bed, sneaking a kiss on Loki's cheek as he started to relax underneath the covers.

He smirked and shot out his hand to pull her against him, causing her to laugh. "Stealing kisses, are we?"

"I couldn't resist," admitted Jane as she giggled and shifted onto her stomach. She was halfway on his side above the covers now and gave him a beaming smile.

Loki let her go to run his hand through her hair as he smiled back at her genuinely. It was one of those rare Loki smiles that were her's alone. He still couldn't believe she was his wife now. He would have never thought it would happen yet, here he was sharing his life with her.

Jane pulled herself up by using the bed to kiss him since she too was thinking the same exact thing. Never, in her wildest dreams - not like she had any - did she ever think about being with Loki despite being forced to work with him and how they started having an...odd relationship.

As they broke away for air, she sat up to get underneath the silk sheet and cover before snuggling up against her husband. It still felt...so surreal that he was her husband now. Taking in a content sigh, Jane closed her eyes as Loki glanced down at her with a soft expression.

With a lift of his hand to make a horizontal line, the fire in the fireplace disappeared to leave them in the darkness.

"Loki," whispered Jane.

"Mm?"

"Good night," she said sleepily, reminding him of the time when he came to her after going back to Asgard with the cube.

Loki chuckled softly as he lazily put an arm around her. "Sleep well," he replied softly as his eyes closed. He felt her nuzzle her face into him again and together, they succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Remember, chapter two is coming right up so look out for it :D (Hopefully the site publishes it too when I add it straight after publishing the story.)


	2. Chapter 2

And here is chapter two following right after ;D

This has been beta read by wordonawing, thanks again~! -hugs-

Oops, forgot to put this in when I uploaded it:  
**Table:** Mystic from **10iloveyou** at Livejournal  
**Prompt: **2. Grace

**Disclaimer: **Marvel owns the characters, I just write fanfiction without making a profit.

* * *

**HERE WITH YOU  
**- Chapter Two -

* * *

Jane woke up the next morning, feeling nauseated. She slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom area that Loki had fixed so that it didn't require magic to open it. Jane threw up in the toilet and groaned at the pain and terrible taste of the stomach acid. Going over to the sink, she turned it on and cupped her hands to drink in the water and swish it inside her mouth.

When she was done, she flushed the toilet and went back towards her side of the bed. Jane settled down in a laying position and went back to sleep.

Two hours later, she was woken up by Loki kissing her neck and shoulders. Smiling, she moaned with her eyes closed as she enjoyed the soft yet tickling touch of his lips on her skin.

"Mm, morning," said Jane and turned over. When he moved his head to kiss her, Jane pulled away. "May not want to since my mouth isn't clean."

Loki lifted an eyebrow.

"I uh, I had...morning sickness," she explained slowly, realizing herself what it might meant while she was still tired two hours ago. She hadn't felt ill at all the past weeks or so until this morning.

"Morning sickness?"

"Threw up," stated Jane bluntly.

"Ah." Loki moved his arm around her waist to pull her close to him.

"Loki..., that means I'm probably pregnant with your child," hinted Jane with a grin. She watched him take the words in, his eyes widening in surprise.

"You are?"

"Yes, Loki," laughed Jane.

Loki kissed her cheek as his grip around her became tighter. He was thrilled, very thrilled, of the news she just gave him. He was going to have a child with Jane! He pressed the right side of his head against hers, feeling so filled with joy that he couldn't stop giving her affection.

Jane giggled when he started to kiss her neck, brushing his lips against her skin lightly. She squirmed a little as she clutched his hands. "Stop it, Loki," laughed Jane, moving her head back to block him. "We have to find out for sure."

Loki embraced her tightly and gave her a kiss near her ear before letting go of her. "I care not, the probability is enough." Jane smiled and turned to hug him tightly.

The two of them got out bed later and headed to the bathroom. Jane immediately brushed her teeth, doing it two times before washing her mouth out with water. During that time, Loki had filled the giant tub. Jane stepped into it as she held his hand for her to balance and not fall over, just in case. Smiling, she snuck a splash at Loki as he walked in.

The smug smile he gave her caused her to shiver despite how warm the water was. Loki went right to her, pulling her up against him as he nibbled on her earlobe. Jane squeaked a little and tried to get away, laughing during the whole time

Loki held her tighter and leaned in to finally claim her lips. They declined against the wall of the tub as they kissed each other softly. Loki could taste the mint toothpaste she used as Jane breathed into his mouth. He nibbled on her lip softly as he guided her on his lap, feeling her smooth skin brush against his own.

Jane moaned and shifted, knowing that it would affect him a little. Her hands trailed deep into his black mane, enjoying how soft it was against her fingers. Gathering some of the locks of hair, she gave him a playful tug.

Loki smiled against her lips, giving her a playful bite on her bottom lip. He pulled away, seeing that she was smiling back at him.

They didn't say anything, just enjoying each other's company as they washed each other.

When they were done, they stepped out and Loki didn't waste any time to sneak a fondle on Jane's butt.

Jane gasped before playfully shoving him to the side as she dried herself off. Or at least, tried to since Loki wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. She could feel his lean muscled body against her back.

Loki kissed behind her neck, causing her to giggle and squirm a little since it tickled her. He kissed all the way down to the right shoulder while his arms around her tightened a little. "Jane...," he whispered in her ear after leaning his head against the top of hers. Loki felt her hand come up and rub his cheek. He closed his eyes as her touch made him very content that he let out a sigh.

Her hand lazily touched his cheek, feeling the smooth skin change slowly to a leather-like material. She knew then that he was in his Frost Giant appearance. Jane felt the designs, already knowing them by heart as she traced over them.

Loki took in a breath, enjoying how his wife traced the designs of his lineage on his blue skin. Before, he was afraid of what she would do when she saw the side that he had hated. It had shattered him completely when he was told the truth.

When she had seen him in this state, he hadn't expected for her to be curious about it. Then, she told him that she didn't care what he was, she still loved him.

Loki grasped her hand that was touching his face, bringing it against his mouth softly and kissed her fingers and knuckles so tenderly that Jane shivered against him.

"Loki," breathed out Jane as she leaned back against him. She heard him take a sharp breath, feeling his other hand swirl around her waist and up her stomach. The feathery touch caused her to shiver again. "Loki, we need to...," Jane moaned sweetly when Loki glided his finger around the shape of her right breast, feeling the graze of his nail against her skin. It caused goosebumps to appear, and as he twirled up to the nipple, she clutched his hand to pull it away. "I really want to go and see the Stalg, Loki," reminded Jane as she smiled and looked up at him.

He was gazing back down at her with an amused smile. "Very well, since you've finished drying yourself."

Jane glared up at him playfully and gave him a little shove with her elbow. Loki let her go as his appearance changed back. He summoned his armor on with no helmet or cape as usual. Loki watched her getting changed in her Midgardian clothes since he had told her before that no one would care if she wore them. When she walked up to him when she was done, he teleported them straight to the dining hall so that they wouldn't use up too much time to walk to it from his room.

They broke their fast with each other with no other distractions since Sif, Thor, and The Warriors Three were absent, and probably still resting.

As they headed behind the castle near the shore, Jane saw two creatures she'd never seen before.

"What...what are those?" she asked as one of them spread out their wings up to flap them.

Loki smiled as he explained the creatures to her. "They are a dragon mixed with a horse."

Just the idea of a cross had Jane finding it weird. "How do... How can they...?"

"The dragons give them the transformation, changing their tails and back hooves along with sprouting wings and horns." Loki went up to one of them, showing Jane that it had a smooth skin instead of fur.

Up close, Jane felt like she was very small compared to the dragon-like horses. They still had their mane but what amazed her was how well built the horses were. They had to be to carry themselves into the air with their mighty and long wings.

"They are ready, your majesties," said one of the stablemen.

Loki nodded at them and beckoned Jane to him. "We have special saddles and bridles for them so that no one can fall off of them when in flight."

Jane cautiously went up to him, watching the mixed creatures stare at her, flicking it's dragon-like tail from side to side. When Loki took her hand to offer the creature to smell it, she couldn't help but tremble since it seemed to look straight into her.

Loki smiled, knowing that the creature was seeing if she was worthy. With a couple of nods and a snort from the horse, Loki guided Jane to the saddle. The stirrups were very long because of their height and even then Jane needed Loki's help to get on. As Jane adjusted herself on the saddle, Loki put the leather safety strap around her waist. It was strong, but didn't feel tight since it could be adjusted.

As Jane took the reins, Jane shifted her leg to give the equine more room to move its wings, finding it incredible and frightening at the same time about what was she about to do. She peered over at Loki, noticing how in tuned he was to make sure the safety strap was correct before getting it a testing tug he had done the same to hers.

When he looked up, Jane smiled nervously at him causing the equine she was on to adjust their footing.

"Relax, Jane," advised Loki softly. "They can feel your emotions."

"It just seems so weird to be on a winged horse," commented Jane, glancing down to see her leg near the base of the wings, noticing how it actually seemed like it was made out of smoke. "Is that...? That's smoke - they're made out of smoke!"

Loki laughed as he guided the dragon-like equine forward. "Yes, they are made out of smoke and yet, at the same time, not."

Jane lifted an eyebrow at him, but before she could ask him what he meant, Loki urged his mount to a full on gallop. She watched the wings spread out like a plane's, their sturdy hooves kicking up the sand as the wings flapped, and with a powerful leap from the water area, they took off into the air.

She actually felt even more scared to see it but yet, she was also fascinated by it. Calming herself with a steady breath, she guided her mount to the same area Loki started at. Then, she realized that the equine she was riding was in tune with her. She could feel their mid-section expand while a gentle breeze blew in.

Setting her jaw, she breathed in slowly and nudged her mount to start. Immediately the creature shot forward first into a canter and then to a full on gallop. She could feel each movement it made while its wings flapped and flapped. The breeze turned strong and for a moment, she felt like laughing.

With the final leap into the air, Jane felt her stomach drop as they gained altitude to join Loki. She was gripping the reins so tightly that she almost forgot to breathe. "That was - " Jane took in a breath with astonishment. "I have never experienced something like that," laughed Jane as their mounts flew side by side.

Loki chuckled with a grin. "You may want to give your mount some of his head."

Jane blinked and glanced down, noticing her mistake and fixed it by doing what Loki advised. "Oops," she apologized and patted the equine's neck. "Sorry about that." She was given a snort, causing her to smile. "These animals are so intelligent."

"That they are. We use them in battle when needed since they have many talents in the sky, thanks to the magic and abilities of a dragon."

"I've been meaning to ask how that happens."

"We take the largest and strongest horses to the caves of a dragon every two years. Despite the tales of them being viewed as the cause of destruction, they are the wisest of magic users. No one knows how the dragon finds a horse worthy for it will not allow anyone but the horses to enter."

"Oh." Jane was hoping to know more but since the dragon wouldn't allow anyone besides the horses, it would remain a mystery.

They continued to fly, gliding on the wind currents and brushing against some of the lower clouds. The mountain was getting bigger and bigger ahead of them, causing Jane to get excited. Her mount was too and quickly shot forward, surprising Jane that she had to pull gently on the reins to slow him down. The mighty creature snorted as Loki caught up to them.

"Are you all right, Jane?" Loki asked worriedly.

Jane nodded. "Yes. Just...forgot how in tune they can be." She let out a half-hearted laugh and sent him an embarrassed smile along with a little blush.

It took everything to stop Loki to lean over and grab her to him to kiss her.

He didn't need to wait long since they landed on the shore several minutes later and dismounted. When he helped her down, Loki claimed her lips when she was set down on the sand. Jane smiled against Loki's lips, remembering the nights of those times again underneath the moonlight in a private area near the cliffs. She kissed him back again and again, causing Loki to kiss her roughly now, yet he still handled her gently.

They continued to kiss each other, paying no mind to the equines that waited patiently near them. Despite being able to kiss each other how many times they wanted, each kiss felt deeper that they couldn't stop.

Loki felt something nudge him forward, causing him to check his footing before breaking the kiss to check over his shoulder. One of the equines became impatient and stomped their hoof down while arching his neck. The action actually made it menacing but Loki and Jane just laughed softly, finding it amusing rather than frightening.

"It seems we lost track of time," noted Loki.

Jane giggled, her smile wide just like her husband's. "We have, haven't we?"

The equine snorted and pawed the ground while shaking its head, letting out a low sound that seemed like he didn't like to be laughed at.

"Oh, now we have offended him," Loki said with his eyebrows up in shock.

Jane glanced up at Loki. "_We_?" Her right eyebrow lifted up as she pulled away, not liking how she was dragged into it. "It was _you _who offended him_,_" continued Jane while pointing at Loki.

Loki chuckled, knowing she was playing along. "There is no use trying to wiggle out of this one, _lovely wife_, you are also to blame."

"I do not wiggle out of anything," bit out Jane, surprising herself at how serious she was taking this.

"Very well: You try to sneak out and get caught, just like an amateur." Oh, the way her expression changed to anger almost caused Loki to take the words back. Almost.

"I believe you've said enough for one day," she replied with her head held high.

"I say, I believe I have offended you, dear wife."

"How _observant_ of you."

Loki went up to Jane and gathered her in his arms, finally letting out the laugh he tried to hide before. Jane tried to keep her poker face on but it was no use. Her laugh joined his as they hugged each other.

"You really have been a terrible influence on me," commented Jane as she smiled up at her husband, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Now that is something I will gladly take blame for," winked Loki as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Let's go find the Stalg now?" asked Jane.

"Of course, that is why we're here. Unless..." Loki leaned his head down to hers. "You wish to reenact that time?" he asked softly in his smooth and deep voice. Despite all the times they had made love, Jane always flushed when he used that tone on her. "Is that a yes?" he teased with a smug smile.

"Stop it," she countered as she clutched at his wandering hands. "Enough with your teasing," Jane added sternly.

Loki just smiled at her before waving at the equines to follow them as he led Jane into the tall trees that were rich in color. The scents bombarded their noses of wood, greenery, and a hint of rain.

The equines followed after them, their wings disappearing as if they were blown out so that they wouldn't get in the way. They were alert for any sign of danger and rather than flee, they would help Loki and Jane to safety.

Jane looked around, finding their entire surroundings beautiful and very surreal. It reminded her of her cousin's video games set in a fantasy world that she would play when she went to visit for the holidays. Her hand sought her husband's, clasping it as they walked side by side through the enchanted looking forest.

It reminded her of a place back in Midgard but here in Asgard was something out of a storybook with rich colored artwork. "How do we find the Stalg?" she finally asked as she stepped over a tree's roots.

"They leave signs, mostly chips on the trees or branches low enough to catch their antlers." Loki stopped to survey ahead of them. "They also leave long white hair on anything that can snag onto it."

One of the equines snorted before pawing the ground, finding the pace too slow. Jane and Loki turned to look at him and smiled. The stallion pawed the ground again, showing once more that he didn't like to be laughed at.

"Perhaps we should quicken our pace?" wondered Loki.

The stallion nodded his mighty head, oddly reminding Loki of Thor - which caused the God of Mischief to chuckle. That only made the stallion offended once more and reared up a little.

"Careful," warned Jane. "Please try not to anger him?"

Loki tilted his head with his attention on the stallion. "Yes, I shall not anger the spoiled, arrogant stallion too much."

"Loki!" Jane warned again in a hushed whisper.

"My apologies," Loki replied to the stallion and bowed mockingly. The stallion's ears went back as he let out an angry squeal. Loki pulled himself up right with a sly grin. "Intelligent though, I'll give you that."

Jane shook her head and sighed with a groan before pulling Loki with her hand. "Come on, stop poking fun at him."

Loki just chuckled as he walked with Jane as the other stallion consoled the wounded prideful stallion with a nuzzle.

There were quite a few obstacles that they had to use the equines to cross over. The one that frightened Jane the most was a huge valley home of, what Loki told her, wyvern mixed with a cat. The very creature that had made a nasty scar on his back with its poison.

Thankfully, they couldn't fly but it still gave Jane the goosebumps when they flew over. When they landed safely, Jane asked Loki if there were any other creatures that were dangerous and he didn't help at all by saying yes.

"You're a master of lies," she pointed out. "Lie about it."

Loki laughed as he guided her along the forest ground. "And to miss out your reaction to each sound in here?" He pulled her close to him and leaned down. "Never," he whispered in her ear that earned him a hard shove with her elbow on his side.

"Are we close yet?" asked Jane as she moved away from him, falling into step with the calmer stallion.

"Yes," he lied.

Jane groaned, knowing that he was lying. "I hate it when you do that," she muttered.

Loki just laughed again since his wife had, undoubtedly, walked into it.

Both of the stallions halted their ground suddenly, causing Loki and Jane to stop. Loki immediately tried to reach out with his magic to sense anything nearby but there was nothing. Or at least, what his magic couldn't see.

The ground shook and a mighty roar echoed to their far right.

"Leave, Jane." Loki's helmet and full armor shimmered on him with the staff appearing in his hands. Jane did so immediately right as another terrifying roar shook the ground. The stallion galloped across the terrain at full speed, causing his mane and tail, as well as Jane's hair, to whip in the wind fiercely. Jane looked back and saw that Loki and the other stallion was already gone to confront the creature to buy her time.

Her hands gripped the reins in worry before looking ahead. The stallion leaped over a river and continued onward after landing hard on the other side. She was worried for Loki but she knew that he would come back safely.

Another roar sounded, this time louder than before, that caused Jane to look behind her again. The stallion snorted at her as if telling her to calm down since he could sense her emotions. Jane breathed in calmly but the sound terrified her.

They came upon a cliff, causing the stallion to summon his smoky wings and leap into the air. Jane held her breath, not remembering to put on the safety latch. With a steady hand, she looked down and latched it on her. Thankfully, the stallion just glided through the air softly.

Jane couldn't help to look behind her again as they rose up to the clouds for cover. At the last minute, she saw smoke rising up from the forest and felt her stomach tighten into a knot. She suddenly felt them going down, gripping the reins tighter than before as they went lower and lower. The stallion's landing was a little rough but it didn't jerk her as she thought it would.

Coming to a halt, Jane's leg was nudged by the stallion's nose as his wings disappeared to tell her it was safe. She undid the latch and dismounted slowly as she waited for any sign for Loki to appear. Jane watched the clouds with a keen eye, expecting to see him any second.

"Loki," she whispered with worry. She put her hands together to her mouth and touched the ring, causing it to glow and give her warmth. Closing her eyes, she took in a shaky breath as she wished for him to come back safe.

As it became dusk, Jane was starting to worry even more despite knowing that time went faster in Asgard. She was pacing now, driving the calm stallion crazy since she wouldn't stay still.

What she didn't do was look back up in the sky to see Loki coming. When he got closer, she looked up and immediately ran up to him though staying clear in case the stallion had a crash landing.

"Loki!" Jane waited until he dismounted before hugging him tightly.

Loki hugged her with left arm since the staff was still in his right hand. "I had to drive it away and trap it in a cave, which won't hold it for a good while."

Jane pulled away to look at him. "What was it?"

Loki chuckled as he watched her survey him for any wounds. "Not a very happy creature to come upon."

Jane cracked a grin. "Loki."

"Not even I know what it is," he admitted.

"Really?" She was mocking him now.

Loki laughed softly as he snuck his hand down to grope her. "Indeed." He felt her jump against him. He lifted his eyebrows as he tilted his head. "Oh, you wish to do it here?"

"Wha - no," replied Jane while shaking her head, giggling a little.

He leaned his head down to hers to whisper, "Oh I think you do."

"Stop that," breathed out Jane, hating how he knew that that tone of his could affect her. "So you really do not know what that creature was?"

Loki sighed and shook his head. "You wound me."

"That was payback," replied Jane with a grin and stepped away from him to head back to her mount.

Loki's helmet, staff, and full set of armor shimmered away as he watched her. He needed her again. Now. Turning his attention to the stallion next to him, he pulled out a compact box and threw it. Right when it was about to hit the ground, it stopped in midair before out popped a transparent tent-like shelter for them to sleep in.

Jane had taken out her sleeping bag that she had packed and stored in the back of the saddle. Seeing the shelter Loki had provided, she stopped and studied it. She hadn't seen it before until now and inside were silk sheets of pure black with silver trim.

"After you," whispered a husky voice by her ear, causing her to flinch. Loki had developed a habit of doing this to her. In fact, he had done it in the past when he first forced her to work on the Tesseract.

_"Would you _stop_ doing that so that I can work?" hissed out Jane as she stepped away from the God._

_"Jane, help me over here," Erik said while he beckoned her over without even commenting on what Loki did._

_Jane went over to Erik and listened to him. Just as she was figuring out a problem, she felt something zap her right shoulder. Whipping her head, she noticed that a wire had been cut. Immediately, she glared over at Loki._

_Loki just lifted a brow at her._

_"Jane?" Erik tried to get her attention._

_Jane's glare intensified at Loki, hating him so much for controlling Erik to the point where all he cared for was work. _

_"Get back to work, mortal," said Loki with a smirk as he waved his hand horizontally to the floor to repair the wire before leaving._

_Jane kicked the chair next to her, so angry that she couldn't contain it. It was better than tossing the keyboard at the God's head._

_Loki just walked on, chuckling in amusement._

Jane felt something caress her shoulder and looked down. It was Loki's hand.

"Daydreaming?"

"You...could say that. Just remembering the time I wanted to throw a keyboard at your head."

Loki laughed, his shoulders shaking. "I have no doubt that I would deserve that."

"I could always do it later," teased Jane, causing Loki to chuckle.

"It all depends on your aim."

They broke into laughter now, leaning against the other.

"Let's go in now," he said while in between chuckles as he grasped her hand to lead her to the tent-like shelter. Loki pushed apart the transparent curtains that acted as a door and turned her as he pulled her gently inside.

Jane walked inside slowly, noticing that there was a food area to the far right corner and some floating device above them that seemed like a fan.

Loki smiled wide as he watched her study the shelter he provided and pulled her slowly to him. Instead of kissing her like Jane expected, Loki held her against him in a hug. He couldn't help it, he loved her dearly and had worried about her during the fight with the unknown beast. His arms tightened a little around her as he looked out the curtains.

"Loki...is that...?" Jane had seen movement at the corner of her eye while she hugged him back. It was as if it were some type of ghost in the night.

Loki turned to his left, catching sight of a elegant and tall creature white as snow. It walked gracefully across the field towards the lake. Behind it came others and all of them had antlers. "Ah, it appears our guests have finally arrived."

Jane laughed and hugged Loki again. "They're so beautiful. Do you think they will they let me go up to them?"

"Of course they will. That is how we trim off their fur when it grows too long, due to mutation."

Jane was pulling away when a thought came to her. She looked up at Loki curiously. "Wait, you knew where to find them the whole time. Why didn't we just teleport here?"

Loki gave her a crooked grin, showing some of his teeth as he did so. "And miss all the fun?" Jane gave him a look close to a glare, causing him to chuckle once more. "Even if I did so, there are many lakes here and I only know of several. This area being one I did not know of"

She accepted that since she knew how his teleportation spell worked. "Fair enough," Jane replied with a smile.

He had to hold back a chuckle at her choice of words but Jane noticed his jaw moving and then it finally clicked. Loki watched her smile and he knew that she figured it out.

"You were lying, weren't you?"

"Of course not."

Jane laughed hard and hugged him, causing them to sway a little since put her weight on him and caught Loki unawares. Still laughing a little, she pulled away to head out of the shelter and walk carefully up to one of the Stalgs that was grazing nearby. When it noticed her coming, it brought up its head slowly unlike its Midgardian counterpart that whipped it up.

The antlers were large with sharp points and gleamed silver as the moonlight hit them. Just as Loki said, their fur was long, especially in the neck area while the tail was trailing a little on the ground. The Stalg watched Jane as she brought up her hand as she closer. In fact, it didn't threaten or go back in fear. As she petted the Stalg's neck, the fur's soft texture was familiar. The outer layer was cold and as she moved it back and forth, moving her fingers through the thick layers, Jane started feeling the creature's body heat.

"Their mane and tail will get long enough for them to snag in the forest," said Loki as he walked up behind her. The Stalg extended its neck to greet Loki, showing that the creature already knew him. An apple appeared in Loki's hand as he brought his hand to the Stalg's mouth. The Stalg munched on the apple, some of the pieces dropping down on the grass.

"I wish I could take a picture," said Jane as she looked over the rest of the Stalg. "It's so beautiful."

Something cold was pushed into her hands and she looked down. It was an exact replica of the Stalg but made out of ice and magic. The Stalg was poised elegantly while standing on a thick ice block that acted as a stand. There were lines for the mane and some of the fur. Its long tail was designed in an artistic way with a whiplash curve near its legs. Lastly, the magnificent antlers were large as the real one and the ice was perfect to catch the moon's rays.

Jane smiled as she run her hand over the large ice sculpture. "This is...absolutely beautiful Loki." Glancing up, her smile widened as she stared into his eyes. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Jane," Loki replied in a smooth voice as he smiled down at her, his eyes gazing down at her softly.

They stayed near the Stalg for a while before going back to the tent-like shelter since Jane wanted to stay the night. Jane put the ice sculpture somewhere safe before she found herself being pushed down gently on the silk sheets. She smiled and looked up, seeing Loki leaning over her, a sight that was nothing new for her.

The four torches that Loki had set up while she paid attention to the Stalg gave Jane enough light for her to see him clearly. Every feature from his cheekbones to his lips, chin, jawline, and the brilliant green colored eyes of his was shown to her all at once. Usually some of his face would be covered with shadows but now...

Loki leaned down to kiss her but Jane stopped him, causing him to furrow his brow in confusion.

"I just...want to look at you."

Loki cracked a small smile, finding it unnecessary. However, as Jane stared at him and smiled widely at him, he also stared at her. She was his wife, his love, and a mortal woman turned immortal.

His smile widened slowly and shifted to lay beside her to nuzzle his nose at the crook of her neck, causing Jane to giggle and squirm a little. His arm snaked around her and rested on her stomach.

Jane put her hand over his, causing her ring to pulse with warmth. "I love you," she spoke softly.

Loki moved his head up to kiss the crown of her head. "And I you, Jane," he replied near her ear, causing her to shiver.

Jane sat up to take off her jacket before laying back down. This time, she was facing Loki and snuggled right against him. His large frame created a shield from the cool night air while his arms encased her with warmth. She took a content breath and let it out as her eyes drooped.

"I love you endlessly," whispered Loki that Jane almost missed it. It brought a bright smile on her face just like all the other times he made her happy.

Loki moved his head to rest near hers on the soft pillow, some of her hair tickling his nose before he blew them away. He heard her giggle softly and gave her a tickle, causing Jane to flinch against him.

"Loki," she groaned.

"My apologies," he offered with a slight chuckle as he closed his eyes. Soft crunching noises could be heard from the Stalgs as they grazed while a soft rainfall pattered against the curtains and shelter. When the water hit the fire in the torches outside, it hissed softly.

It was relaxing to Jane and Loki and the two found themselves being lulled into sleep by the soft sounds.

When morning came, they slept in until Loki woke up several hours later. He watched his wife sleep, adjusting some of her hair with his hand that had moved during their slumber. Loki was reminded of how happy he was with her by his side. What's more, he was going to be a father soon.

"Mmm."

Loki glanced down at Jane, watching her shift onto her back as she opened her eyes slowly.

Jane sat up, feeling... She stood up while covering her mouth and ran out of the shelter.

Moments later, she came back and saw that the shelter was already gone. Loki was holding the ice sculpture and handed it to her when she came up to him.

"Teleport us to our room please? I really need to brush my teeth."

Loki gave her a nod and did so. He watched her set down the ice sculpture near the other one he had created for her before heading into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Two ice sculptures that were different in every way. The Stalg was smooth with contour lines while the scenery of the beach with its cliffs and rocks and a hole for a moon seemed rough.

When Jane was done, she joined him to look at the two ice sculptures. She reached over and pushed the Stalg right in front of the beach gently so that it wouldn't tip over.

The two different sculptures now acted as one, giving contrast to each other from the grace of the Stalg to the harsh beauty of the background.

"There," said Jane with a smile and looked up at her husband. "They complement each other."

Loki looked down at his wife with a little smile. "Yes, they do."

* * *

Be sure to tell me what you thought with either method: Follow, favorite, review, or maybe all, either way makes me happy :D

Now I need to get back to work on chapter three for _We Met on Accident. _(which is half way done!)

This piece is NOT completed though. There's still more to come~


End file.
